fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackstone Tunnel
Blackstone Tunnel is the 6th area that appears in the game Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera. At the beginning of this area, Cactus McCoy is riding down elevator with a Machine Gun. Machine Gun is replaced with starting (equipped) weapon after riding the elevator. Challenges #Find the Enemigos's hideout and finish the Rumble battle. #Beat the level in 4:00. #Run into 9 enemies with a Mine Cart. #Finish riding the elevator without getting hit. #Kill six enemies with bouncy Power Balls. Locations of the treasures Chest 1 When riding the elevator, go as far left as possible until up against the wall when you reach the second section. You should notice soon an Iron Crate on the other side of the wall, along with a TNT barrel under it and a hole in the wall. Shoot through the hole to hit the barrel and make it explode. This will drop the crate. Then, when the section is finished and McCoy lands on the ground, go right an drop through the floor when you see the spot. Go left, then hop up on the crate and go all the way up on to make your way to the treasure. After you get to the top, go right across the ledges to the treasure. After you get the treasure, you may enjoy a long fall. Chest 2 The second Chest is in the 'Rumble in the Tunnel' secret pathway. To get to the secret pathway, follow these instructions. After you pass the first checkpoint (go there if you passed it), go to the right. You'll notice a mine cart; push it/ride it as far right as possible. Then, push it to the left until it stops against the slight ledge (beside the sign in the floor that tells about the mine cart). Climb on top of it, then jump up, and there should be a rope you can grab. Jump to the next rope, then the chain, and then onto the platform to the right with another mine cart. Push this as far right as possible, off the platform. Jump down to it, then push it as far left as possible. Pushing it may be tricky at this point, so just jump on it and hold your keyboard's Down arrow to accelerate. Keep pushing it left until it goes under a wall and then stops at a wall. Jump on the chain above, then up onto the platform, then onto the platform to the left. Fall through this one and the three chains beneath it onto the mine cart. Now jump onto the ledge to the left. Enter the next room, drop through the platform, and proceed to beat the series of rumbles. The second Chest can be found after defeating the second set of Enemigos in the Rumble; to the left is two blocks which will explode, revealing the Chest, when the second set of Enemigos is defeated. Chest 3 At the end of the first section, you will need a bazooka or any explosive type of weapon for this. A pistol enemigo will be on the hill. kill him and shoot at the top of you or jump up and throw exploding weapon and a barrel rocket will fall down. grab it and go to the right and there's the third treasure Chest 4 About halfway through the second section you will see a large group of blocks and tnt barrels blocking an area off. Throw TNT through a gap in the wall to destroy the blocks, then drop down into the area. You will see two pressure switches and an iron crate inside. Pick up the crate, leave the area and go back to the left. You will see two more pressure switches on the ground. Drop the crate onto one, then stand on the other. This will release another iron crate from an upper ledge. Take both crates and bring them back into the area, then set them onto the switches to open a trapdoor between them. Drop down through the trapdoor to get the chest. Chest 5 Right before you get to the Enemigos, there is some platforms that are down at first. Slide a mine cart through a tunnel that is too small for Cactus McCoy to fit through. This will trigger a button that will raise up the platforms. Jump up on them and follow more platforms until you get to a rope. Climb across the rope to get the fifth Chest. Category:Areas Category:Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera Category:Cactus McCoy Areas Category:Locations